


Ronin

by Rai_UL_Lebane



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Sexual Abuse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_UL_Lebane/pseuds/Rai_UL_Lebane
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo sin verlo no podía negar que se había relajado un poco, el no tener que estar siempre paranoico para que no te encuentre es bastante liberador.Tal ves por eso no esperaba verlo, mucho menos aquí...-Es una pequeña escena de una historia miá que me gusta bastante-Advertencia: Abuso sexual, Indicio de Violación, Violencia.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Ronin

**Author's Note:**

> Entonces... este es una escena de una historia que tengo  
> Para contextualizar un poco, ocurre en un Stripper Bar que tambien es prostibulo en secreto, el personaje principal se llama Tsukishima Toru tiene ojos cafés y pelo negro, Tamaya-san es la bar tender del bar, el hombre pelirrojo se llama Kageyama Ronin. Koei es como le dice Ronin a Tsukishima.
> 
> Ah también esta es la primera versión y sin revisar a si que la redacción no es la gran cosa y tal ves una que otra falta de ortografía (aun que intento evitar esto)

(POV Tamayo, la bar tender)

"Ah! Tsukishima-san "  
Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, se acercó a la barra sentándose frente mío  
"Tamaya-san~, como has estado?"  
Estaba tan guapo como siempre, sus ojos cafés mirándome con intensidad, me sonroje y parpadee coquetamente  
"Oh! Todo muy bien por acá, ya sabes cómo es, y que pasa contigo guapo, hace casi dos semanas que no te veía"  
Me sonrió divertido  
"Eh estado bastante ocupado últimamente"  
Ah, siempre es tan misterioso, lástima que solo tiene ojos para Sayako  
" Te sirvo lo de siempre? "  
Asintió sonriéndome, y como siempre miro hacia la puerta del cuarto de Sayago ¨enserió este chico no tiene remedio¨, después de servirle su vaso note que ojos se abrieron levemente y apretó los labios  
"No puede ser..." susurro  
Mire en la misma dirección que él, a unos metros de la puerta de Sayako había dos hombres muy guapos y una chica.  
"Los conoces?"  
Se sobresalto por un segundo, como si se hubiera olvidado de mi presencia ‘¡grosero!  
"Algo así..."  
Sonaba tenso, volví a mirar más detenidamente a dichos clientes Un hombre muy masculino, alto, musculoso, de pelo y barba roja, con potentes ojos azul marino, tenía la piel bronceada. A su derecha una chica rubia de ojos cafés con grandes pechos se agarraba de su brazo con fuerza hablándole sin parar. A su izquierda estaba el otro hombre, de pelo negro, ojos café-verdosos y estaba mirando fijamente hacia nuestra dirección con una sonrisa escalofriante.  
Me sonroje fuertemente mientras los observaba sin poder apartar la mirada.  
"Deja de mirar... Se van a dar cuenta"  
Me sobresalte y mire a Toru-kun, antes de volver a mirar al guapo trió, el chico de pelo negro estaba hablando animadamente con el guapo pelirrojo y señalo hacia nuestra dirección  
"Eh...Tsukishima-san? ¿Creo que vienen hacia aquí?"  
Toru-kun abrió los ojos se veía… asustado?  
"¡Mierda! …"  
Se levanto rápidamente pero antes de que pudiera alejarse el guapo pelirrojo lo tomo por la cintura desde atrás acercándolo a su cuerpo  
"Te vas tan rápido, Koei? ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Tengo muchas cosas que contarte~"  
Me sonroje, la escena parecía extrañamente íntima y erótica  
Toru-kun se soltó del agarre del pelirrojo y lo empujo con fuerza lejos de el  
"Quítame las manos de encima…"  
"Venga, Koei. No tienes por qué reaccionar así, es casi como si no quisieras verme~"  
Contesto el chico guapo con una sonrisa sensual sonando divertido

Aguante la respiración, sin apartar los ojos del hermoso chico y su sensual voz, tenía un aura intoxicante. Mire de reojo a Toru-kun y me sorprendió ver que estaba pálido, su rostro estaba en blanco sin demostrar ni una emoción, los labios ligeramente apretados y no apartaba la vista del pelirrojo.  
El pelirrojo paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de Toru, se agacho y pareció susurrarle algo.  
"¿Qué me dices? Ko-e-i"  
Con el guapo pelirrojo aun apoyándose en el, p¬or un segundo pensé que Toru no iba a responder, cuando…  
"Hablaremos más tarde Tamaya-san"  
"O-Okey!"  
Observe con curiosidad como el pelirrojo llevaba a Toru-kun antes de distraerme con los demás clientes

(POV Tsukishima Toru)

Apreté los puños con fuerza, intentando ocultar el temblor de mis manos, me dolía el pecho, tome respiraciones profundas intentando calmar la ansiedad y el pánico. Ronin me estaba agarrando con suficiente fuerza como para dejar moretones, pero no me aleje ni le dirigí la mirada hasta que estuvimos en uno de los cuartos privados  
"¿¡Que mierda crees que estás haciendo!?”  
Lo aleje de mi con un empujón, sujetando mi hombro adolorido y apenas aguantándome las ganas de salir corriendo.  
"Woa! Tranquila~ No vine por ti si eso es lo que estás pensando, aunque debo decir que estoy bastante sorprendido de verte en un lugar como este Koei"  
Lo miré con incredulidad, poniendo la mayor distancia que pude entre él y yo  
"No me llames así... "  
Ladeo la cabeza y me miro directamente a los ojos, se me apretó el pecho y el pulso se me aceleró, una oleada de adrenalina, miedo y anticipación me invadieron de golpe, cambie a una postura defensiva sin darme cuenta, todo mi cuerpo tenso.

"Wow, tranquila… Sabes cómo me pone cuando me miras con esos ojos... "  
Podía sentir la burla en su tono, sus ojos recorriendo mi cuerpo lascivamente, de a poco empezó a acercarse  
"Ya que estamos los dos aquí porque no te parece... Recordar los viejos tiempos"  
Su mano acaricio mi rostro con delicadeza , retrocedí sorprendido chocando contra la pared detrás mío, no había notado en qué momento se había acercado tanto, estaba mareado y me dolía el cada vez que respiraba.  
"No me toques..."  
Sonó débil, incluso ante mis oídos, la voz me temblaba por el miedo, no podía respirar, mi corazón latía tan rápido que era doloroso, desvié la mirada mientras intentaba ignorar la sensación de humillación y terror paralizante, las lágrimas se juntaban en el borde de mis ojos.  
Escuché su risa gutural, pude sentir el calor abrumador de su cuerpo cuando se acercó más, estábamos casi tocándonos, su mano bajo de mi rostro, acaricio mi cuello con sus dedos, bajo lentamente por mi brazo tocando mi piel hasta llegar a mi cintura, temblé con fuerza frente a su toque, cerré los ojos y no pude evitar soltar un jadeo de miedo.  
"No..."  
Se apoyo contra la pared con su antebrazo izquierdo apoyando parte de su cuerpo contra el mío  
"Extrañaste esto... ¿No? Koei”  
Susurro contra mi oído, mientras empezaba a apretar su agarre en mi cintura cada vez más fuerte hasta que empezó a doler.  
Estaba temblando con fuerza, no podía moverme en absoluto atrapado entre la pared y su cuerpo, podía sentir las lágrimas deslizarse por mi rostro, apoye mi frente contra su pecho mientras intentaba regular mi respiración  
"P-Para..." rogué entre sollozos, mi voz impregnada de terror apoye mis manos en su cuerpo en un vago intento de alejarlo, pero no podía reunir fuerza. 

"Shhh... Tranquila, voy a darte justo lo que necesitas"  
...

**Author's Note:**

> Y pues eso es todo~  
> Me alegro si les gusto y si no comenten por que, con respeto eso si.  
> Esta parte de la historia es mucho mas larga que solo este pedacito pero es una de las que mas me gusta  
> Saludos~


End file.
